


Combing, braiding

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I just wanted to write something cute, M/M, headcanon that Epileo's hair is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Mikleo had always wondered if growing his hair out was a good idea. It needed a lot of his attention. It was a pain to comb. It could be an obstacle during fights, and generally speaking, was a mess.Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short & fluffy thing. Because anime hair-logic is absolutely unrealistic.

Mikleo had always wondered if growing his hair out was a good idea. It needed a lot of his attention. It was a pain to comb. It could be an obstacle during fights, and generally speaking, was a mess.

And consequently, he also had the worst bed hair possible. Waking up with Sorey at his side would be much, much more pleasant if he could just greet him with a kiss like normal, not worrying about long strands of white hair getting in between their faces, and without being aware of probably looking as disheveled as it was physically possible.

“I hate this,” Mikleo grumbled. He tried to run his fingers through white hair, and again, he discovered that he couldn’t do it. His fingers stopped at some tangles in his curls. “This is insane. This hair is awful.”

“No, it’s not,” Sorey protested, blinking sleepily. He yawned, and send Mikleo a bright smile. “I love it.”

“Well, your love isn’t going to change the fact that combing this mess is more complicated that it should be.” He rolled his eyes.

Sorey smiled. “Come here,” he said, gesturing at his lap. Mikleo obeyed, sitting back to Sorey, settling down between his legs. Soon, he felt delicate pulling of a brush on his hair. Sorey was careful not to cause him any pain, the touch so soft that almost nonexistent. Mikleo could feel himself relax under the gentle movements.

“I never really thought about it,” Sorey begun, “but you really do have curly hair. It twirls and twists in all directions.”

“So, in other words, it is messy.”

“But, you have always managed to make it look perfect.” Gentle pulling. “And I have always loved it.”

Sorey put brush aside, and nuzzled to Mikleo’s neck. “Mmm.”

“ _Sorey._ ”

“Can’t help it. It’s so fluffy and soft!” Mikleo could almost feel Sorey’s smile against his skin. “I love it.”

“This is a third time you told this today.”

“That’s because I really, _really_ love it. And you.”

“Huh.” Mikleo smiled. “If I had known that all I needed to do to seduce you was to grow my hair out, I would do that earlier.”

“And who could resist such beauty?” Sorey laughed. His fingers begun to play with strands of white hair, and soon, he started to braid it.

Mikleo had always wondered if growing his hair out was a good idea. It needed a lot of his attention. It was tangling a lot, and it was constantly getting in a way of everything.

But maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t that bad if he had Sorey with him to help.

He smiled to himself.

Sorey managed to do an absolutely horrible French braid.


End file.
